Dangan Tree Friends: Happy Hope/Despair Friends/Animal Transformation
As of episode 6 (until the last episode of the series), the Danganronpa gang turn into animals and this lists their animal forms. Animal forms Danganronpa 1 *Makoto Neagi: A brown bunny with an ahoge hair cut and a black jacket with a symbol on the back of it. *Kyoko Kirigiri: A purple cat with long light purple hair with a braid in it. *Byakuya Togami: A yellow chipmunk with glasses and short blonde hair. *Toko Fukawa: A purple fox with long twin braids and glasses. *Aoi Asahina: A red skunk with a blue jacket and brown hair in a ponytail. *Yashihiro Hagakure: A brown porcupine with a black jacket around his shoulders. *Sayaka Maizono: A light blue cat with long blue hair. *Leon Kuwata: A light red beaver with spiky red hair and a red goatee along with a white jacket that's not closed and chain necklace with a lock as a charm. *Chihiro Fujisaki: A dark green bunny with a brown skirt and short tan hair. *Mondo Kuwata: A light yellow porcupine with a long black jacket and hair that looks like corn. *Hifumi Yamada: A really chubby gray anteater with a blue tie with a orange arrow that looks like it's pointing at him. *Kiyotaka Ishimaru: A white fox with black hair and big eyebrows. *Celestia Ludenburg: A black cat with twintails on the side of her head, she also wears a red tie. *Sakura Ogami: A big tan bear with muscle, white messy hair that is everywhere, a red skirt, and gauze over her wrist. Danganronpa 2 *Hajime Hinata: A brown squirrel with an ahoge haircut and a light brown tie. *Akane Owari: A orange and brown tiger with short brown hair. *Sonia Nevermind: A light yellow skunk with a blue dress and blonde hair. *Kazuichi Soda: A pink seal with short magenta hair that has a braid in it along with sharp shark teeth. *Fuyuhiko Kuzryuu: A yellow ferret with very short blonde hair. *Byakuya Twogami: Looks exactly like Togami except chubbier. *Teruteru Hanamura: A brown boar with lobster hair and a chef hat along with a chef get up. *Mahiru Kozumi: A light red wolf with short red hair and freckles and a camera around her neck. *Peko Pekoyama: A gray dog with light gray hair that is in braids along with a bamboo sword bag on her back. *Ibuki Mioda: A purple squirrel with long gray and black hair that look kind of like a unicorn and she also has a gray tail. *Hiyoko Saionji: A yellow poodle with blonde pigtails, she also wears a kimono. *Mikan Tsumiki: A purple pig with long purple hair, she also has gauze over her left hand and arm and right leg. *Nekomaru Nidal: A gray bear with lots of muscle, black hair and beard, and a big chain over his shoulders. *Gundham Tanaka: A gray hamster with short black and gray hair along with a purple scarf around his neck and a black jacket. *Nagito Komaeda: A light green bunny with messy white hair and a dark green jacket. *Chiaki Nanami: A pink mouse with short pink hair and a blue jacket along with a cat-themed backpack. Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Komaru Neagi: A light brown bunny with short dark brown hair and an ahoge. She has a megaphone that is actually a gun behind her back at all times. * Masaru Daimon: A light red and red tiger with spiky red hair. He wears a white pair of headphones and has a bandage on his left cheek. * Jataro Kemuri: A brown dog with a stitched together leather mask that doubles as a gas mask. He also wears a brown apron with tools and has a white randoseru decorated with a flame motif and more tools. * Kotoko Utsugi: A magenta chipmunk with pink long hair in twin tails and a white and pink stockings. * Nagisa Shingetsu: A blue cat with light blue hair with cowlicks in the shape of cat ears (but are not his actual ears) and a brown-orange scarf * Monaca Towa: A light green bunny with green short hait with a red ribbon. She also wears a short black dress with a pelvis and spine on it's back. She has a electric wheelchair bacause her legs are incapacitated. Gallery Chihiro in HTF Style.png|Chihiro Fujisaki in HTF form Category:Dangan Tree Friends: Happy Hope/Despair Friends Category:Subpages